The present invention relates to integrated circuit devices and, more particularly, to source/drain regions of integrated circuit devices and methods of forming the same.
As the density of semiconductor devices increases, a number of attempts have been made to overcome punch-through, drain induced barrier lowering (DIBL) and leakage current, which may be induced by a short channel effect. It is known to use a silicon on insulator (SOI) substrate, which may lead to an increased fabrication cost and cause a floating body effect. Conventionally, a buried oxide layer is typically partially inserted below source/drain regions of a device in order to reduce or prevent depletion. However, the partially inserted buried oxide layer generally does not prevent depletion from occurring in a horizontal direction at a sidewall of the source/drain region.